Whomper or Backscratcher?
by PieLover314
Summary: This was a challenge story from the LoL Forums. Trundle finds a new shiny hammer in the halls but it's owner isn't to happy for it's disappearance.


**Here's my Poppy and Trundle, not much on the romantic side but more of a friendship. Let me know what you think! I wrote this for the Crack Relationship Forum on the LoL website.**

_'Where is it!'_ Her mind screamed as she ran down the halls of the League. _'I just had it a minute ago!'_

Poppy had just gone to have a political debate with Garen, leaving her hammer and shield in the room next door. When she returned to retrieve them, the hammer had vanished. _'I know I had it before talking with Garen, where could it have gone.'_ She even asked the few summoners that were in the same room but none of them noticed anything.

_'When I find whoever took it, they will be in a world of pain.'_ She just had to find that hammer, it was more then just her weapon for combat.

She turned down another hallway, still unsure of her destination or even where to start looking for it when she ran into Teemo. They fell to the floor, rubbing their heads in pain.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." Teemo said, picking himself up off the floor.

"Teemo you klutz!" She yelled at him.

"Who are you calling a klutz? You ran into me." He stated.

"Yeah," she took a deep breath, getting mad wasn't going to help her predicament. "Sorry Teemo, it's just that my dad's hammer is missing. I looked away for only a minute and when I looked back, it was gone."

"It's okay," Teemo said, offering a hand to help her up, "Your hammer? I think I saw Trundle with it out in the garden. I was wondering how he had something that shiny, plus he was muttering to himself about itching."

"Really! Oh that cursed troll, he doesn't even know what pain is yet!" She yelled, quickly hurrying down the corridor towards the garden.

Trundle was currently sitting under a tree with his new 'toy' he had found while wandering the halls.

"Oooo..." He said, examining the shiny object in his hands. He bit at it a couple of times, seeing if it was edible or not. "Nope." It wasn't something he could use to satisfy his never ending hunger so instead he decided to use it for something else. He positioned the shiny behind him and proceeded to use it to scratch his back. "Ahh." The rotting flesh seemed to just peel off as he scratched it, only to be replaced with a new layer of dying flash. He continued scratching at this never ending itch of his, the hammer making a great new backscratcher, much better then his dull club.

"TRUNDLE!" He quickly stopped his satisfying scratching and looked towards the sound of the voice. He wasn't sure who it was, but it sounded like it was looking to do him harm.

"Uh oh," He stood and looked around, wanting to get out of sight before the voice got any closer. He looked around and saw the tree he was sitting under before he started climbing upwards.

"TRUNDLE!" Poppy yelled again, just making her way into the garden. Teemo said he was here and it seemed like a good spot to check. She had seen him here on occasion, usually scratching his back with the only tree in the garden. _'There we go.'_ Her eyes saw the tree and Trundle's club next to it, yet Trundle was nowhere in sight.

"Trundle?" She asked, a bit worried that he might of ran off somewhere else now. All she wanted was her hammer back, the only thing that kept the memory of her father alive. As she got next to the tree, her foot landed in something that felt wet and mushy. Looking down, she was a pile of Trundles dying flesh, some flies were already buzzing around it. "Okay, that's disgusting." She wiped her foot off on the grass and stepped away from the pile of rotten flesh.

"Well he couldn't of gone that far..." She said, thinking out loud. Just then, something landed on top of her, making an 'off' noise as they collided. "What the, get off of me." She said to whatever it was, shaking the beast off of her. She turned to see Trundle laying down next to her, her hammer in his hand.

"Whomper!" She shouted gleefully, quickly grabbing the blacksmithing hammer in the ugly trolls hands. As she tried to pull it away from him, she found he kept his grip on it. "Let go on my hammer Trundle!" She yelled at him.

"No! It's backscratcher!" He yell back at her, pulling it towards him. They looked like two kids fighting over a new toy, neither wanting to let go of it.

"Come on, this isn't a game." She grunted, unaware that the cursed troll had this much strength behind him.

"This. Is. Backscratcher!" He grunted out, pulling hard enough to have her fall down on top of him. They started rolling back and forth across the ground, grunting and yelling as they continued their little tug-o-war game.

Soon Trundle found himself under her, causing him to feel cornered and scared. Instinct took over and he quickly bit at the young yordle, earning him a yelp and the extra strength he needed to get her off of him. Throwing Poppy to the ground next to him, he took the hammer and quickly climbed up the tree. All Poppy could do was lay there and watch him do this.

"Dammit..." she quietly muttered under her breath as she watched him climb up the tree, hammer in hand. She felt a little weak at the moment, it was apparent that the troll had sapped some of her strength through his bite. She looked up at him, he started to scratch his back with her father's hammer, flesh raining down from the tree like ash from a volcano. "Daddy..." She wasn't sure why she felt so defeated by this good for nothing troll, all she knew was that she felt empty without the hammer at her side; almost like a part of her was missing.

The more she thought about him, the more she missed him. When the hammer was in her hands, she felt as though he was still there with her and had never left. But now that the hammer wasn't in her reach, she felt cold and alone. Tears quickly filled her eyes as she started to cry for her lost father, her tears raining down much like that of the flesh Trundle was raining down on her.

Trundle was busy enjoying his newest toy when he heard something making noise under him. He stopped his backscratching and looked down. He saw that Poppy was laying down on the ground and making some noises. He wasn't sure what she was doing but it interested him, he had never heard those noises before. He quietly climbed down the tree, the hammer in hand, and leaned over the crying yordle. She had her hands over her eyes, and what looked like water was coming from under them. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he did the usual thing he would do when faced with something new: taste it.

Poppy was crying, something she hadn't done since she had watched her father die before her very eyes by those Noxian assassins. She had completely forgotten about where she was or what she was doing for the moment, until she felt something lick up the side of her face.

"Eww, salty." She heard Trundle say, sticking his tongue out. She dried her eyes off on her arm and sat up, giving the troll a weird look.

"Please don't lick me." She commanded him, still not having the strength to do anything about getting her hammer back.

"What were you doing?" He asked, taking a seat across from her and biting the hammer a couple of times. He was trying to get the salty taste out of his mouth.

"It's called crying." She told him, "And stop biting my hammer." All she could do was sit there and watch him bite and chew on Whomper.

"It's backscratcher," He mumbled at her, "And what's crying? Is that why your eyes were leaking?" He was curious as to what this 'crying' thing was.

"You don't know what crying is?" She asked, something odd for someone to not know what it is. He shook his head at her. "You cry when you feel pain, emotional or physical."

"Pain?" Trundle was unaware of what that was.

"Okay, you have to know what pain is," She was starting to get a bit angry at the troll in front of her. "I mean, doesn't it hurt to have your flesh always falling off and dying?"

"Uh, I have always felt that feeling. I was born with curse of rotting flesh, we all were in tribe. It normal feeling for all of tribe." He explained.

"Oh I see," She was unaware of that fact about the cursed troll, "Well, the pain you feel is the physical form of it." She explained, looking at the bite mark on her arm that the troll had given her in their earlier struggle.

"Oh, so did you cry because I bite you?" He thought that he was starting to understand why she was crying.

"No, this bite didn't even hurt that much." And she meant it, the bite was already starting to fade away. "I was crying because you took Whomper."

"Whomper?"

"Yes, the hammer that you call 'backscratcher'." She even hated to refer to it as such an object.

"So, this is your Whomper?" He asked, looking at the shiny hammer in his hands.

"It use to belong to my father." She explained, looking at the hammer in the trolls hands, "He was going to give it to me when I grew up and took over his business" She had never really talked about her father since he had been killed, it was a touchy subject for her to deal with.

"Then why you have it now? Did you take over business?" The question hurt her a bit. She wanted to yell at him, but it was apparent that he didn't know why or how she joined the League.

"My father, was killed when I was younger by some Noxian assassins." She told him, they both fell silent. "I've had to get by without him ever since but the hardest part is working on the forge. There is so much I don't know, so much he should of taught me before he... before he..." She stopped herself there and bit back some tears.

"Oh." Trundle said, "A lot of weight." He told her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked him, wiping some tears out of her eyes, she wasn't sure what he had said.

"Weight, on your shoulders." He told her, "You try to make father proud, keep his legacy living after he is gone, taking over business" She wasn't sure what side of Trundle this was, he usually speaks very quickly and with few words. "I have weight too, came here to find cure for tribe. Well, cure for me, I save tribe from curse." he looked over himself, flesh was simply falling off of him even when he wasn't scratching it off of him.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." She understood a bit more as to why he was here in the first place.

"You fight for father, I fight for cure." He told her. Walking over and handing her the hammer she had been longing for. "Sorry for taking Whomper."

"It's okay, thanks for giving it back." She told him, grabbing the hammer. She could feel her father with her once more, happy to have Whomper at her side again.

"Going to go eat something, get salty taste out of mouth." Trundle said, walking over and grabbing his club next to the tree.

"You know what," Poppy said, standing up with her hammer, "I could go for something to eat too." They both headed for the mess hall.

**Wow, this was a lot longer then I thought it was going to be, but I think it came out right. Might do another one sometime soon.**

**edit: It has been brought to my attention that Trundle did have a League Judgement, I didn't know about it until after I wrote this. So I will explain why I made Trundle this way, before reading the judgement.**

**Well, how I interpret Trundle might be a bit hard to explain but here we go.**

**I play him a lot as a jungler, so when i have to sit and wait for camps to spawn; sometimes i will watch him. He bites at his muffler (I use a skin), scratches bis back and even makes some weird noises when simply walking around. I look at it as; his curse causes his body to decay at a constant rate. By his actions and how he talks when I move him around, it seems that the curse might be affecting his brain in some way. But now that you said there is a League Judgement for him, i guess my story would change a little bit for him. I'm not too worried but any future stories will reflect this.**


End file.
